


Don't Take Them Off

by whatacunningboy



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Sex, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Top Nigel, Yoga, adam is horny, adam/nigel - Freeform, hannigram AU, like if this was an anime he would be spewing blood, nigel almost has a nosebleed, nigel/adam - Freeform, spacedogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has taken up a new hobby with Beth and wants to show Nigel some of the things he has learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Them Off

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. 
> 
> Posted this on tumblr and thought maybe some people would also appreciate it here!
> 
> Last update: 01-29-2016

Adam busted into his room where Nigel was laid back on the headboard. He read one of Adam’s books about the solar system. He rarely did it, but it was a Saturday. Saturday was the day when Adam went with Beth to their yoga class. Nigel did not complain about it much, since the yoga helped Adam practice the control on his anxiety and kept his mind preoccupied. However, that entailed Nigel to stay home alone and wait for his spaceboy to come home.

Adam came into the room with a grin on his face, yoga mat in his hands, and yoga pants on his ass. They hugged the bottom of Adam’s ass perfectly. Nigel could only imagine the way the pants would fit as soon as his long shirt was to come off. Nigel’s eyes were glued to Adam’s hips and legs. The black of the pants accented everything a lot better. There was a flirtatious exposure of some skin on his ankles and the black made him glow a lot more.

“H-how was yoga, darling?” Nigel stuttered as he placed the book on the night stand and hunched over. His jeans folded in a perfect angle, so it was almost impossible for Adam to notice.

“It was enjoyable. I think you should do it with me next time!” Adam leaned the mat on the wall next to his door. He noticed something on the ground and bent over to grab it. Nigel bit his knuckle and stopped as soon as Adam was normally standing, “They have couples yoga and it looks pleasant.” Nigel almost chocked on his laughter. Moreover he was sure that if Darco found out about it he would never hear the end of it, “I’ve been reading articles about yoga and I’ve read that it can help with temper and also stretching all kinds of muscles and it’s an exercise, so you’re helping your body out a lot.”

“Has it helped you?”

“Oh yes.” Adam nodded, then his face lit up like he had an idea, “We should try some positions right now!”

“What?” Nigel sat back in surprise.

Before Nigel could register what Adam was trying to do, he pulled out the mat and unrolled it onto the floor. Nigel watched as Adam bent over to fix it. Nigel cleared his throat and sat back hunched over. His cock became harder.

“Darling, I’d be able to understand you better, if you take off the loose shirt.” Nigel offered. Adam nodded and took it off. Underneath he wore only a white muscle shirt. It exposed the curve that was made from his back to his ass.

Adam turned back to look at Nigel. He said, “You learn better if you’re doing it with me.”

“Alright, we’ll start off easy, because you’re obviously inexperienced.” Nigel snorted at the “obviously,” since that could have offended anyone who did not know Adam.

Nigel nodded, “Sit.” Nigel obeyed and sat on the mat. He was not sure if he should even be trying it. He was not very flexible and he would crack every bone in his body just by bending down, “Alright, now… place your legs like this.”

Adam leaned on Nigel’s back and reached down to place the palms of Nigel’s feet together. Nigel bit his bottom lip as he felt Adam’s body against his back. Adam kneeled on the ground and pushed Nigel forward slowly. His cock rubbed against Nigel’s lower back and it became a predicament to the man in the awkward position. Adam placed his hands on Nigel’s knees and pushed them down slowly. The arousal mixed with the torture of the muscles made Nigel want to yelp out for Adam to stop.

“Now, breathe and count to three.”

Adam whispered at the edge of Nigel’s ear canal. His voice passed through like a sweet wave and crashed into his brain, which provided a whole new feeling of arousal to course through his body. Adam counted each number in Nigel’s ear. The feeling only grew with each breath and each flex of lips. Adam’s hot breath brushed past loose strands of hair the edge of his ear and made a shiver run down Nigel’s body. Adam reached to three and eased the pressure off of Nigel’s legs. Adam smiled and moved back from his aching lover.

“See? It was easy wasn’t it?” Adam grinned from ear to ear and starred with an innocent look at Nigel. The man had completely different intentions.

“Why don’t you show me some of the harder positions you do, darling?” Nigel slowly lifted himself from the floor, “I always learned faster when I watched someone else doing it.” Adam beamed and positioned himself in front of Nigel.

“I just learned this one today! It’s called The Wide Stance Forward Bend.” Nigel watched with surprise as Adam spread his legs wide and bend forward as far as the ground. Another wave of heat washed over Nigel’s body as he saw the slight bend of hips. Adam’s perky ass stuck out to show that he was not wearing anything underneath the yoga pants.

“A-Adam… are you wearing… underwear?” Nigel felt guilty looking, since Adam was (most likely) teaching Nigel about the stances. However, Nigel could also not deny the lust he had for Adam.

“I’m wearing something called a jock strap? Beth said the pants would feel a lot more comfortable that way.”

Nigel almost came in his pants when he learned the new information. Adam remained in the position and counted out loud. Nigel bit his lower lip and rubbed his hard cock with his hand. Adam was completely unaware that Nigel was pleasuring himself behind him. There were so many questions traveled through his mind as he starred at the perfectly formed legs and ass. Was Adam seducing him or was this Beth’s way of thanking Nigel for the date she had?

Nigel did not know and in reality he did not care. All he knew was that he loved every moment Adam was in front of him. Something triggered Nigel into thinking that Adam was really seducing him. It would have been understandable if Nigel missed it, but he caught the glance that Adam made at him and the rosiness of his cheeks made everything clear. Nigel spread Adam’s ass cheeks with his hands and licked the crevice of his ass through the yoga pants. Adam yelped, but did not stop the position.

“What are you d-doing!?” Adam closed his eyes at the sensation and bit his bottom lip lightly.

“What?” Nigel pulled away, “Are you telling me you weren’t seducing me, Adam?” A shiver ran through Adam’s body as Nigel licked him once more.

“N-no! I was-!”

“I’m not fucking stupid and you’re not too.” Nigel pulled Adam by his hips. Nigel sat back at the edge of the bed, which made Adam sit right on his lap.

“I’m not-!”

“Are you lying, Adam?” Nigel kissed the back of Adam’s neck. Adam settled into the kiss and reached to rub Nigel’s hard-on.

“I saw this in one of the videos you brought home…” Adam blushed, “I wanted to try it, but you said actions speak louder than words…”

“So, you decided to seduce me?”

“I just followed the video.” Adam mumbled. Nigel chuckled and turned Adam over—his knees on both sides of Nigel’s lap. Adam looked down at his own erection. He stopped trying to touch Nigel and rested his arms on his shoulders.

“You are unbelievable.” Nigel licked the underside of Adam’s chin and cupped his perfectly curved ass, “These pants look fucken amazing on you, baby.” Adam moaned as he began to move his hips on Nigel’s jean covered cock, “You should wear them more often.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to rip them…” Adam mumbled as Nigel stroked his ass.

With a laugh, he carried Adam and laid him on the bed. Nigel swept his finger down from Adam’s chest to his cock. Adam moaned as Nigel made his way down to Adam’s throbbing cock. Adam was hard. He had been anticipating this moment, since he entered the apartment. He tried very hard to conceal it as much as he possibly could. Nigel licked Adam’s cock through the pants. The sensation was different, which caused Adam to gasp lightly. However, it was not the reaction that Nigel was looking for.

“Do you want me to rip them Adam?” Adam nodded feverishly, “You know I like you fucking talking, darling… you have to answer me…”

“Y-Yes!”

Nigel smirked and pulled his knife from his pocket. He pulled the pants and ripped a line through. He placed the pocket-knife on the floor and ripped through the seams of the pants. The black jock strap seemed a little too tight for Adam’s comfort. It covered Adam’s dick and balls, but left everything else to Nigel’s mercy. The older man took a moment to admire what Adam did for him, but the moan that escaped Adam’s lips brought him back to that moment.

He pushed Adam’s legs back. His spaceboy knew the routine, so he held them back for Nigel. Adam mulled with anticipation. Nigel leaned and bit at Adam’s cheeks. The boy yelped at the sensation. He was not so sure on where he stood on biting. However, Nigel never went too far in biting Adam. Nigel began to eat Adam out. Adam rolled his hips slightly into Nigel’s movement. His tongue moving in and out of his entrance; Nigel made sure to abuse only the outside. Adam reached down and tugged at Nigel’s hair slightly. It gave the signal for him to stop. He pulled away.

Nigel pulled the lube from underneath the bed. Adam had always hated the fact that Nigel left the lube there, but now he was almost grateful that he did. Nigel poured some of the lube on Adam’s entrance. He used the excess to coat his fingers. Nigel would never hurt Adam and would always make sure that the next part would be as pleasurable as possible. He called Nigel’s name at the feeling of the first finger. It slightly burned, but Adam was aware of the pressure that could be felt when filled up.

Adam closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed. He furrowed his brows slightly, but Nigel let Adam settle into the feeling. Once he did, he almost begged for more. Nigel smirked and licked his lips. As he placed the second digit, he leaned into him and kissed Adam’s lips. Adam let go of his legs and wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Nigel closer towards him. He pulled away with a slight gasp.

“Do you think you can cum like this, baby boy?”

“I-I don’t know… maybe?” Adam groaned and rolled his hips into the second finger.

“I think you can.” Nigel stroked his cock with his free hand, “Because you’re my beautiful sweet, boy.”

Adam pulled away from Nigel to let him continue. He covered his face as Nigel started to quickly thrust his fingers inside of Adam. He finger fucked him until his voice peaked into a completely different tone. Nigel knew that it was enough for Adam and he wanted more. He rubbed the head of dick on Adam’s hole. His spaceboy lifted himself up slightly and glanced down to where Nigel was ready to penetrate him. Nigel smirked and waited for Adam to say what he wanted. Tears rolled down Adam’s cheeks as Nigel brushed his fingers on Adam’s jock strap. Adam wanted it off, so he can feel Nigel touching him. However, a part of him wanted to keep it on. It felt different and helped him not become overwhelmed with Nigel’s touches.

“Pl-please, Ni-Nigel, please… I want it…”

“What do you want, darling?”

“You… your cock…!”

Nigel smirked and slowly entered Adam. The warmth and excitement became too much for Nigel as well. He was a lot closer to climax than his normal pace. Adam held his legs a lot closer to him before, since the yoga made him a lot more flexible than before. Nigel’s chest touched Adam’s. He groaned into Adam’s neck and kissed it lightly. The taste of sweat on his lips and the sound of Adam’s moans close to his ear. Adam moved his hips on the man’s cock as Nigel moaned into Adam’s neck. Adam placed his hands on Nigel’s back and clawed at it lightly. He moved his hips as much as he possibly could, since the weight of Nigel impeded him from moving more.

“Y-you’re so fucking beautiful, Adam…” Nigel mumbled, “So fucking per-perfect!”

Adam should have responded with something, but he impatiently stirred underneath Nigel that he could not think of any words to respond. The yoga pants on his legs kept the heat trapped a lot more than when he was completely naked. Adam groaned for Nigel to get himself together and start to thrust into him. Nigel moved away from the crevice of Adam’s neck. He fiercely pumped into Adam. It caused Adam to stop and force a violent moan to rip through the air. Nigel thrusted into Adam hard that their skin slapped together, which made lewd and wet sounds come from both of their bodies.

Nigel pulled out to turn Adam on his knees. Adam was on all fours as he pulled a pillow closer to him. He gripped it tightly as he felt Nigel’s hand massage his ass before he entered him again. Nigel tipped Adam’s head back and he kissed his lips; each thrust made Adam breath harder into the kiss. Their tongues danced around in their mouths as their spit rolled down Adam’s chin. Nigel pulled away let Adam breathe. He held Adam’s ass in his hand and slowed down. He did not want to climax soon. He wanted to drag out this feeling of pleasure as much as he possibly could. He mumbled incoherent stuff in Romanian and English as his pace began to pick up. He pulled his shirt off and leaned closer to Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s chest and rolled his hips.

Adam closed his eyes when he felt Nigel’s hairy chest on his back. Wet curls adorned Adam’s neck along with bruised kisses that Nigel left. He left the marks where his collar could hide them, but visible enough that if Adam were to wear a t-shirt he would see them. Adam moaned out Nigel’s name over and over—like a prayer. Nigel felt Adam’s climax coming. His breath was erratic and he began to move his hips once again. Nigel reached for Adam’s erection in the jockstrap and Adam came.

It was bliss when Adam came into the jockstrap. His insides clenched around Nigel’s cock as the older man thrusted more to find his own climax. Adam fell back onto the mattress. Nigel pulled out and jerked himself before spilling on the ripped yoga pants. Nigel barely kept himself up from resting on top of Adam. He let himself fall slightly to the left, until he finally laid completely collapsed.

“Y-you’re going t-to be the death of me…” Nigel breathed as he wiped his hand on the side of the bed.

“I don’t think I’d ever kill you.” Adam looked at him quizzically before Nigel chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I think you’re going to need new fucken yoga pants.” Nigel smirked, while Adam blushed.


End file.
